vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leeloo
Summary Leeloominaï Lekatariba Lamina-Tchaï Ekbat De Sebat (A.K.A "Leeloo") is one of the Supreme Beings of the Universe. She was sent to Earth in corporeal form to become the Fifth Element, the final piece of a powerful weapon to destroy the Great Evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, likely 9-A with explosives. Higher with psionic power | Unknown Name: Leeloominaï Lekatariba Lamina-Tchaï Ekbat De Sebat Origin: The Fifth Element Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Supreme Being, Fifth Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Durability, Agility and Reflexes, Hand to Hand combat, Enhanced Learning, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can use explosives, Psionic Power, Shield | With Preparation Elemental Channeling (Fire, Water, Earth and Air with the Elemental Stones), Combining the elements to form the Divine Light (which can neutralize The Great Evil) Attack Potency: Wall level (Lept through a metal wall, casually knocked out a Mangalore several times larger), likely Small Building level with explosives. Higher with psionic power | Unknown (Destroyed The Great Evil) Speed: At least Subsonic (Performed multiple back flips to dodge bullets and flipped in to an airvent), likely Supersonic (Dodged bullets with absolute ease) | Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Punched through “unbreakable” plexiglass, destroyed a knife with a kick) Durability: Wall level (Survived crashing through an armored taxicab's roof relatively unharmed), much higher with shields against projectiles and explosions (Can take on grenades, rockets and contact bombs) Stamina: Quite high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with explosives and psionics, hundreds of meters with pistol | Unknown (can reach into outer space) Standard Equipment: Elemental Stones, pistol, explosives (grenades, contact bombs), shields, psionics Intelligence: Superhuman; was able to learn English and 5,000 years of human history in just a few days Weaknesses: Quite emotional, fragile and sensitive, charmingly childish in her outlook. Can be damaged by her own psionics when using it on an opponent close to her. Feats: * Killed Many Mangalores. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superhuman Strength: Leeloo appears to have strength greater than what could be expected of an ordinary human, as she is observed punching through glass which was described as unbreakable. She further exhibits her strength when she leaps through a metal wall during her escape from the New York laboratory. She was also able to destroy a knife with one kick. Also she was able to knock out a Mangalore several time larger than herself with one arm. * Enhanced Durability: She also shows some degree of resilience to physical damage, as she falls from a great height through the metal roof of Korben Dallas's cab with only minor lacerations to her body and face. however she is not bulletproof. * Enhanced Learning: Leeloo was able to learn English and 5,000 years of human history in just a few days. While her English was still less than fluent throughout much of the film, it appears that exposure to lots of humans on board the ship to Fhloston Paradise allowed her to learn English rapidly through immersion. At the beginning of the film, she is unable to speak English, using only what Cornelius describes as "the Divine language, the language spoken before time was time." She is able to speak short, broken sentences of English while on board the plane to Fhloston while conversing with Korben. By the end of the movie, she is expressing herself almost fluently in English. * Enhanced Agility: Leeloo seems to possess greater agility than a normal human as seen when she performed multiple back flips to doge bullets, and flipped in to an airvent. * Enhanced Reflexes: She was able to dodge bullets with absolute ease. * Regenerative Healing Factor: When she was shot multiple times and gravely injured she was completely healed in less than an hour. * Elemental Channeling: Leeloo's most pivotal power is the ability to unite the power of the four elemental stones to form the Divine Light. Because of this, she is described as the Fifth Element. The Divine Light is created through the combination of the four stones' powers being channelled through Leeloo. It is the only weapon that can defeat the Great Evil, which appears to destroy Earth every 5,000 years. Cornelius states to David while Leeloo is learning human history that she has a lot to catch up on because she has been asleep for a long time, implying that Leeloo has been asleep for 5,000 years and was possibly the Fifth Element 5,000 years prior. When Leeloo is placed in the center of the temple dedicated to the stones, she is able to channel their respective power through her to create a pure white beam of light that destroys the Great Evil. However, as stated by the Diva Plavalaguna as she died, Leeloo was still physically human, and required Korben's love and support to complete her mission. In fact, it was only due to Korben expressing his love for her that Leeloo mustered the strength to create the Divine Light. * Hand to Hand Combat: She possesses exceptional hand to hand combat skills using her superior agility and strength to defeat a squad of Mangalores with absolute ease singlehandedly who are highly skilled warriors. Key: Normal | Positioned in the temple of the Supreme Beings Gallery File:SpiritedUniqueGemsbok-size_restricted.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Book Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier